1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epilating apparatus, and in particular, it relates to an epilating apparatus used to extract body hair for beautification and like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an epilating apparatus has been known, which has a plurality of claws for epilation that is open-close driven on a cylindrical rotating cylinder that is rotationally driven. This epilating apparatus nips hair by the claw portions provided on the rotating cylinder, and pulls out the nipped hair by the rotation of the rotating cylinder to perform an epilating process.
In the epilating apparatus, there has been a problem that the rotating cylinder and the claw portion are directly brought into contact with the skin, thereby harming the skin. To solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2, an epilating apparatus is proposed which has a structure where a the skin protection plate 94 is provided so as to cover the outside exposed surface of a rotating cylinder 8, and a claw portion 5 comprising a movable claw 86 and a fixed claw 88 is exposed from a plurality of opening portions 94a formed in this plate 94 (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-47521).
However, the epilating apparatus is devised such that the removable claw 86 nips the hair in a state inclined to the fixed claw 88, and hence, any of claw tip portions of the movable claw 86 and the fixed claw 88 which are portions to nip the hair is linearly formed. In contrast, since the skin protection plate 94 has a shape bent in a reverse U letter, as shown in FIG. 2, there develops a gap d between the claw tip portions of the movable claw 86 and the fixed claw 88 and the top portion of the plate 94. That is, while the epilating apparatus comprises the plate 94 so as to be able to protect the skin, since there exists the gap d between the plate 94 and the claw portion 5, it is difficult to nip a particularly short hair and perform epilating process, and further, even if it is a long hair, it is difficult to nip the hair from the root. Therefore, there is a problem that irritation during the epilating process becomes strong.